The present invention is directed to a method and system for providing enhanced communication reception at a wireless communication terminal. More particularly, the invention is directed to a method and a system for providing transmit diversity and feedback to the transmitting station from the receiving wireless communication terminal.
The benefits of wireless communication are well known. In most circumstances, wireless communication is thought of as being particularly beneficial with regard to parties who are mobile. However, it has also been proposed to provide wireless communication paths from transmitting base stations to fixed wireless sites as an alternative to land line connections. Whether in the mobile or fixed environment, wireless communications entail the transmission of communication signals through the air and those signals may suffer transmission degradation problems that arise, such as fading or phase displacement due to the geographical terrain.
It would be beneficial to provide a mechanism to enhance communication reception at a wireless communication terminal. One possibility would be to provide multiple antennae at the wireless communication terminal for providing what is commonly referred to as receiver diversity. The multiple antennae could be positioned in different manners so as to receive signals along different air "channels" in an attempt to improve the overall reception at the wireless communication terminal. One problem of receiver diversity is the expense involved in providing multiple antennae for the terminal. It would therefore be beneficial to have improved communications of the sort achievable with receiver diversity while avoiding the costs of supplying multiple receiver antennae.